<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kazdou by Atale80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543631">Kazdou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80'>Atale80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MILGRAM (Music Videos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atale80/pseuds/Atale80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Kuzdou smut. I do this cuz milgram needs so ao3 love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makuhara Kazui/Shidou Kirisaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kazdou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The request was sudden and he didn't know why he had agreed to it, but he had. Shidou stood in front of the mirror, wearing only a button up shirt and a pair of stockings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That man always wants to try the weirdest things." The gray haired male mumbled as he pulled the helm of his shirt down, trying to cover himself as much as possible. He sighed as he walked out of the room, closing the door and leaning against it. Kazui studied him closely, ushering him closer. Shidou walked to the foot of the bed, where his boyfriend was sitting, and stood in front of him, turning his head to avoid the other's gaze. His face felt like it was burning and the older male pulled him closer, running his hands along his thigh. The bluenette pulled Shidou onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow as Kazui rested between his legs, lifting one and pressing light kisses to his inner thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gasped lightly as his lover kissed a trail along his legs. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, turning his head towards the pillow to muffle whatever sounds he couldn't stop himself from making. The light touches, kisses, and occasional bites were driving him crazy. The bluenette always stopped himself before reaching were Shidou wanted him most, reversing and retracing his trail of kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He covered his mouth with his hand when Kazui finally stopped teasing him, so he thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazui licked Shidou's shaft slowly through the thin fabric of the stockings, savoring every sound the gray haired male made. He dragged his tongue the slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kazui lifted his head, using his hand to push his head back as he licked his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me hear your voice." Kazui slid his hand up Shidou's shirt, unbuttoning it as he went up. Shidou shook his head, gasping slightly when Kazui brushed against his nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please?" Kazui peppered the gray haired male's neck with kisses, occasionally scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin. "Shidou." The bluenette's voice was deep and low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unfair." Shidou found himself unable to resist, moving his hands to grasp the pillow. Kazui smiled as he started his low and agonizing track downward, leaving no pact of skin untouched. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, his knuckles gripped the pillow so hard they had turned nearly the same shade of white as the cloth, his voice was barely recognizable to his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kazui had finally reached his destination, Shidou was already barely holding on. The bluenette lowered his head, taking all of Shidou. The gray haired male's hands found their way into the mess of blue lock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His grip tightened and his eyes went wide as he finished, arms falling to his side as they, and the rest of his body, went limp. Kazui lifted his head and licked his lips, admiring the mess he made of his lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're terrible." Shidou muttered, eyes glazed over and half lidded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You love me." Kazui smiled, kissing the other on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Doesn't change a thing." Shidou rebutted, but did not move from his position.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>